Ink jet printing technology is used for example for presentation (transparency), graphic arts, banners and signage, engineering drawing and home office applications. The performance requirements for ink jet recording media used for these applications include efficient ink absorption, fast drying, good colorfastness, high image resolution, archivability and curl performance.
The individual layers that receive ink jet ink images are referred to as ink jet media or ink jet receivers. Ink jet media may simply consist or cellulosic fiber paper or of cellulosic fibers and a filler in order that inks may be absorbed in the space between fibers.
Ink jet recording papers may also be of the coated type, which consists for example of a paper (or support), an ink-receptive layer or ink-absorbing layer or layers, and optionally a protective coating layer. The ink-receptive layer is the ink-receiving or image drying layer. Thin protective coating layers are typically employed to provide physical protection for the underlying layer or to protect the image. Protective layers may reduce tackiness, provide a glossy appearance, and like other layers, offer an ink-receptive surface that may serve as a carrier for specific components of the ink.
A barrier layer between a paper support and the ink receptive layer or layers is also typically employed.
Attempts have been made to employ certain polymers or blends of polymers as components of ink jet recording media. In general, blends are used to find the proper balance of ink absorption, dry time and image permanence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,465 discloses ink jet transparencies that comprise a transparent support carrying a layer comprising a vinylpyridine/vinylbenzyl quaternary salt copolymer and a hydrophilic polymer selected from gelatin, polyvinyl alcohol and hydroxypropyl cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,071 teaches an ink jet film composite comprising a support, a water-insoluble, water-absorptive and ink-receptive matrix layer, which matrix layer comprises a hydrogel complex and a polymeric high molecular weight quaternary ammonium salt.
U.S. 2002/0127376 discloses cationic colloidal dispersion polymers for ink jet coatings.
JP2001200199 teaches ink jet recording media with a surface coating containing a copolymer containing a cationic group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,421, WO 00/46035 and WO 00/46036 teach printable media comprising an ink receptive, thermoplastic image layer that contains a copolymer having a plurality of tertiary amine sites, which sites are at least partially neutralized with acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,911 teaches recording sheet for ink jet printers coated or impregnated with certain water soluble polymers.
JP10272830 (JP3160710B2) teaches a coating agent of an ink jet recording sheet that is prepared from a copolymer of a quaternary ammonium base, a compound having a carboxyl group and a specified compound having an alkyl ester.
It has been found that certain copolymers or cooligomers, which copolymers or cooligomers comprise monomer units derived from at least one monomer selected from the group consisting of the acrylate and acrylamide monomers, at least one monomer selected from the group consisting of the amine containing ethylenically unsaturated monomers and at least one monomer selected from the group consisting of the polyacrylates of polyols, provide for superior ink jet media when incorporated therein. The amine sites of the copolymers or cooligomers are at least partially neutralized with acid prior to film casting the coating formulation. The ink jet media, which receives ink jet ink, is provided excellent dye wash fastness, fast dry times, high gloss and excellent lightfastness.